I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to a frequency modulation (FM) transmitter.
II. Background
An FM transmitter is a circuit that modulates the frequency of a carrier signal with a modulating signal and provides an FM signal carrying information in the frequency of the signal. An FM transmitter may be implemented in various electronics devices such as a wireless communication device. It is desirable to implement an FM transmitter as efficiently as possible in terms of cost, circuit area, power consumption, etc. This may be especially true for a wireless device that may include other transmitters and/or receivers for other radio technologies.